The Confederate States of America (Max Wasson's Revision)
The Confederate States of America is a constitutional republic located in the South. Consisting of 17 states bordered near the United States of America. The current president of the Confederate States of America is Roy Moore who was inaugurated in 2017. History American Civil War (1860s) It all started when the 13 original Confederate States seceded from the United States of America and started the American Civil War. The Confederate States of America declared independence from the United States of America on February 8th, 1861. The American Civil War lasted up until 1865, when the United States decided to enact a peace treaty which would allow the United States and the Confederacy to coexist. Reconstruction (1860s) After the Confederacy won their independence in the American Civil War from the United States. The Confederacy began working on rebuilding parts of the destroyed South. President Alexander Stephens was the main force of this Reconstruction movement in the South. End of Slavery and Education of Blacks (1870s) Near the beginning of the 1870s, Presidents Alexander Stephens and Robert E. Lee called for the Confederacy the end of slavery, as the United Kingdom and their northern neighbors, the United States have already done so. With the liberation of the slaves in the Confederacy, the Confederacy set up a temporary special education system for the recently freed slaves. This was done in order to keep the Confederacy's population have a consistent adequate IQ. First Confederate Golden Age (1880s-1890s) Once the Confederacy was reconstructed it was ready for the First Confederate Golden Age that lasted throughout remainder of the 19th century (starting with the 1880s). During this First Golden Age, the Confederates started advancing in technologies such as phones and cameras. The Dirty Depression (1900s) Then starting in the 1900s, the Confederates went through their first economic depression known as the Dirty Depression, (called that because of the unsanitary city conditions at the time). There was a rise in slums in Southern cities and rise of diseases due to the cities' uncleanliness. There were efforts by Presidents William Wright and S.W.T Lanham to get the Confederates out of poverty, but their efforts were not successful enough. World War I (1910s) Then World War I starts in Europe with Serbia and Austro-Hungary being the main triggers of the First World War. The Allies consisted of the UK, France, Russia, United States, and the Confederacy. The Central Powers consisted of Germany, Austro-Hungary, and the Ottoman Empire. Most of the war's battles were fought in trenches, many of the soldiers had to traverse in dirty conditions during the war. By the end of the war, the Allies won and were able to dismantle the German Empire, Austro-Hungary, and the Ottoman Empire. After the fall of the Ottoman Empire, the United Kingdom and the Confederacy agreed to draw the new borders for the Middle East in the Sykes-Whitman agreement which allowed the UK and the CSA to have mandated Middle Eastern territories. * Confederate Egypt * Confederate Mesopotamia * British Palestine * British Syria * British Lebanon * British Transjordan The United Kingdom also sold the Apartheid state of South Africa to the Confederacy around the same time as well. The Second Confederate Golden Age (1920s) After the Confederate victory in World War I, the CSA and their recently acquired mandate states enjoyed a time of economic prosperity similiar to the First Confederate Golden Age. During this age, phones started becoming more advanced, radios and film were starting to come into existence as well. The Great Depression (1930s) Then after the 1920s, the Confederacy realized they were getting carried away with themselves after the Second Confederate Golden Age and experienced another Great Depression in the 1930s. World War II (1940s) World War II is launched in the late 1930s, when Nazi Germany invades Poland and kicks off the war. Japan, Italy, and Nazi Germany form the Axis Powers in World War II. Meanwhile, the Allies consisted of the UK, France, China, and Soviet Russia. However in North America, tensions started heating up between the US and the Confederacy. That all settles down when Japan bombs Pearl Harbor, and Italy threatens to take Confederate Egypt. President Bourke B. Hickenlooper leads the Confederate forces against the Italians in Confederate Egypt and British Palestine. The war comes to an end with all sides agreeing on a disputed division between West and East France. West France ends up being controlled by the Allies and East France is taken by Nazi Germany. The USSR also takes some parts of Eastern Europe too. The Allies manage to have Nationalist China take over Hong Kong, Macau, Taiwan, and Japan. After the war, the Confederates would free Egypt and Mesopotamia. And the British would free all of their colonial lands as well. However, the Confederates decided to have an independent semi-state in Confederate Apartheid to govern the region. List of Presidents of the Confederate States of America State Flags of the Confederate States of America These are the following state flags for the 17 states in the Confederate States of America, which all of the flags (except for New Mexico) use the pan-Confederate colors of red, white, and blue. Some state flags may resemble the national flag or the battle flag.